Not the Saiyan this time
by Sunraia
Summary: Gohan and Videl are trapped in a space-ship on it's way to Gihutarabluodemavyndoru. Can they make it out without killing eachother? And what was in that shot Bulma accidentally gave Videl? DISCONTINUED
1. Blast off to Gihutarabluodemavyndoru

Gohan pulled Videl purposefully across the grounds of Capsule Corps.

"Come on, Gohan!" pled Videl, "Where are you taking me?"

Gohan sniggered, and increased his pace.

"Don't worry!" he said amused, "You'll love it, I just know!"

Videl, who never really liked surprises, was less amused.

"Gohan, please, just tell me! Where are we going?"

Instead of answering, he tugged her around the corner of the huge Briefs mansion.

Amazed, Videl stared at the… thing. It was big, shaped like a ball, and looked as though E.T. might have something to do with it, even though it bared the Capsule Corps logo.

Gohan smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Wait 'til you see the inside!"

They ran across the lawn to its large door, which Gohan opened for her.

"After you…" he said with a gallant smile, always the perfect gentleman.

She giggled, and entered.

The insides were just amazing. By now, she was starting to believe this ship really _was_ alien. Knowing Gohan's history, it might as well be.

"Cool, huh? Bulma made it."

Wow, so it _wasn't_ alien. Neat.

Gohan looked around appreciative.

"She made it just like the spaceships my dad and Vegeta came in! Really amazing, I wouldn't have understood any of it, but she just figured it all out…"

Okay, so maybe it _was_.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" asked Videl, walking around the spacious spaceship, letting her hand run across everything she passed.

He smirked again.

"Not exactly…" he teased.

The push of a button closed the big door again.

Videl eyed her best friend with growing curiosity.

"Brace yourself!"

She raised an eyebrow.

Another push of a button amplified gravity with 50.

"WOW!" Videl yelled in shock. Grasping her hyperactive heart, she managed to stay upright.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME, SON GOHAN!"

Gohan, who hardly seemed to notice the massive change, suppressed his laughter.

"I did warn you," he sniggered.

At that he reduced gravity to only a half.

"Wow…" repeated Videl, astonished this time. Testing this new freedom, she jumped, reached the sealing, and graciously touched back down.

"Told you you'd like it!" said Gohan with a slight air of pride and arrogance, as though Vegeta's constant presence here affected his manner.

Acting very much like her _own_ pride, she concluded: "Still, you should have given me a _real_ warning! Brace yourself… Pah!"

"Vegeta uses this place to train all the time, you know," he informed her. She wasn't really paying a lot of attention, she was having too much fun with the minimal gravity.

"Puts gravity up to 500 times normal gravity, and then does push-ups and stuff all day long. Honestly, I don't envy him. Must be incredibly boring."

Finally Videl turned to face Gohan.

"Why isn't he here now?"

Wait, oh, no, what's that, thought Videl. A hint of _evilness_ in _Gohan_? Impossible!

Gohan stared at his feet, fighting back a disturbingly evil smirk.

"I kinda inspired Goten to trick Vegeta into believing my dad came back from the dead for one day to finally fight with him. … On the other side of the earth. At this very moment."

Videl giggled.

"So that gives us, what?" she smiled, "Fifteen minutes?"

"Or less." Gohan smirked.

Suddenly a loud banging sound came from the door.

Gohan paled.

"We're dead." he muttered in total shock.

"VEGETA!" bellowed Bulma from the other side of the door. "TURN THE GRAVITY DOWN AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE! I MEAN IT, MISTER! GET OUT NOW OR I'LL COOK YOUR DINNER MYSELF!"

Videl sighed in relief, but strangely enough, Gohan did not. In fact, he tensed up even more.

"Gohan…? Are you alright?" dared Videl.

He shook his head, turned gravity normal, and hid behind the control panel.

Videl too shook her head, only in disbelief instead of fear, and pushed a button next to the door she figured opened it. It did.

Before she knew what hit her, an injection needle did.

"Oh my god…!" muttered Bulma, and she slammed the door back shut in panic.

"Videl!" yelped Gohan, and he scrambled out of his hiding place just in time to catch Videl.

Looking quite surprised to find it there, she yanked the needle out of her bare leg.

"That's not very nice…" she managed to comment, and lost consciousness.

Gohan gently laid her down on the floor.

"Bulma?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Y-yes, Gohan?" came Bulma's trembling voice.

"Open the door."

Bulma hesitated outside the capsule.

"W-why, Gohan?"

"So I can kill you." he snarled.

Another silence.

"Can I p-pass on that…?" Bulma tried.

"BULMA!" he roared.

"Coming, coming!"

A bang indicated Bulma hit the 'open' button.

A louder bang indicated it hadn't worked.

An even louder one told Gohan that if it wasn't broken before, it most definitely was _now_.

Then, a huge crash let him know that Vegeta had returned, and was _not_ amused.

"Uh oh!" muttered Gohan, and he ran over to his half of the 'open' button before Vegeta in his rage completely destroyed the system. Alas, it appeared Bulma with her minimal human strength had already accomplished this.

A rush of panic overcame him, and he started banging on the walls.

"BULMA!" he screamed, "TELL ME I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"

"You're not going to die, Gohan!"

"Gohan? What, the brat's in there?" Vegeta said, clearly pissed off.

"TELL ME SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE EITHER!"

"I don't think Videl will die, either, Gohan!" came Bulma's reply.

"YOU _THINK?_"

"She won't die!" Bulma cried unconvincingly.

"The brat is in there with his _mate?_"

Suddenly, Vegeta enjoyed the situation a lot more than he had before.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I didn't say that," muttered Vegeta, very pleased with himself.

"Gohan?" tried Bulma from the other side of the door, "Just hang in there! I'll get you out in no time, I just have to go and get my toolbox, okay?"

"No, wait!" Gohan yelped, "What did you do to Videl?"

Silence.

"I'm not sure!"

"You WHAT!"

"I don't know, I never tested it on humans before!" Bulma sounded desperate. In the background, Vegeta sniggered in malicious delight.

"YOU _WHAT_!" His voice accidentally skipped a few notches.

"I'll be right back, bye!"

"BULMA!" he shrieked, banging on the walls some more.

His sensitive ears picked up on someone, presumably Bulma, running away.

And then, something extremely disturbing happened.

Vegeta laughed.

A lot.

And loudly.

Gohan instinctively bent over the still unconscious Videl to protect her.

Finally, Vegeta calmed down.

"So!" he snarled, and Gohan could actually _feel_ his evil smirk, "She gave your mate that shot of hers?"

"She's not my mate!" Gohan barked back, "And yes..."

"Ha! You're in for a wild ride, brat!"

Surprised, Gohan got up and walked back to the door. Somehow, he just knew Vegeta was lazily leaning against the other side of it.

"You… You know what it does? How!"

Vegeta snorted.

"Think I never tossed that cursed thing right back at her?" At that, he sniggered. "It has quite an astonishing effect on humans, really. Yep, I had _quite_ some fun with that thing!"

"W-well, what does it do!"

Silence.

More silence.

"Vegeta?"

Long, disturbing silence.

Gohan had a very bad feeling about this.

"Vegeta?" he repeated, and placed one ear to the door.

His saiyan ears picked up on a metallic _creak_.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?"

"Meddling." came the smug reply.

A series of beeping sounds.

"Welcome to the Capsule Corporation Space-ship!" spoke a female voice on invisible speakers.

More beeps.

"Course set. Begin countdown."

"VEGETA!" roared a very terrified Gohan.

"Ten."

"DON'T YOU DARE - "

"Nine."

"- SEND US OFF INTO -"

"Eight."

"- OUTER SPACE!"

Mysteriously enough, none of this waked Videl.

"Seven."

By the sounds of it, Vegeta destroyed the ships wiring.

"Six."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU -"

"Five."

"- DO THIS!"

"Four."

Gohan ran to the control panel.

"Three."

Desperately he tried every single abort-program he could remember, including Ctrl-Alt-Del.

"Invalid command. Invalid command. Two."

"VEGETAAAA!"

"One. Thank you for using the Capsule Corporation Space-ship. Have a nice journey!"

As the ship soared into the sky's, set for places only Vegeta seemed to know, Vegeta was feeling _very_ smug. Sure, there would be hell to pay when the woman came back. But damn it, it would be worth every penny of it!

Oh, how Vegeta would have _loved_ to see what was about to take place on that ship.

Better yet, he wondered how long the brat could resist. Something told him even the human girl would last longer...


	2. Bad news always travels through Vegeta

Leaving the solar system with uncontrollable speed, Gohan attempted to wake up his dear friend Videl by slapping her cheek. Of course, he took her human weakness into account, so that he wouldn't accidentally knock her out. Well, even more out than she already was.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

She moaned.

"Why is my cheek soar?" she asked, blinking against the bright light of the lamp hovering above Gohan's features.

Gohan wisely chose not to answer. Instead, he held up three fingers in front of her face, while he helped her up to a sitting position.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Videl?"

Videl rubbed her soar cheek, and slowly the cause dawned on Videl.

And then she punched him in the face.

"How many STARS did I give you, Gohan?"

Rubbing his _own_ cheek, Gohan decided this was actually a good thing. It meant she hadn't gone through some freaky personality shift, and was still the Videl he had come to love. LIKE! The same Videl he had come to LIKE! Because he didn't love her, that was just insane!

Meanwhile, Videl helped _herself_ up completely, and looked around some more.

"Why…" she pondered out loud, "Do I feel so…"

She blushed, and stopped mid-sentence.

Gohan eyed her questioningly.

"Why," she quickly corrected, "Do I have the feeling that were not at Bulma's anymore?"

Gohan coughed uncomfortably.

"Probably because we're not…" he carefully stated, preparing himself for a huge explosion of rage.

"Oh," Videl vaguely commented, staring strangely at Gohan. Then she suddenly shook her head in disgust.

"God!" she cursed, "What was in that shot she gave me?"

"I don't know…" muttered Gohan, hoping it to be inaudible.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"You don't even KNOW?" shouted Videl on the verge of hysterical. Which she wasn't, of course, because Videl Satan was never hysterical.

"I'm going to DIE!" Okay, _almost_ never. Gohan had to admit this had to be _very_ scary for her.

That very moment, a TV screen the teens hadn't even noticed yet popped on, showing a grumpy Vegeta and a _very_ pissed off Bulma towering over him.

Vegeta muttered something inaudible.

"LOUDER!" bellowed Bulma.

"Imorry." he grumbled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, VEGETA!"

Gohan shuddered. He had almost forgotten how scary Bulma could be.

"I'm sorry…" he now grunted, his eyes shooting fire in the disgrace.

"Bulma…" Gohan ventured, "You don't want to push him any further…"

Videl knodded, however in awe she was that _Prince_ Vegeta actually apologised.

"Yeah," she added, "Any more and he'll kill you…!"

Bulma smirked in a way Gohan had always believed only Vegeta could.

"No," she said, catching the vibe of Vegeta's usual smugness, "He wouldn't dare."

By now, Videl was staring at her as though she had just discovered her new role model. Anyone who could control a _saiyan_ had to be some sort of god!

"Anyway," Bulma continued, claiming full screen and effectively nudging Vegeta to the side, "It turns out Vegeta sent you on a little trip to Gi-hu-tarablu-ode-mavyn-du or something as unpronounceable."

"Gihutarabluodemavyn_doru_!" corrected Vegeta from the side.

"My point exactly," sighed Bulma to the two staring teens on her half of the visiphone. "And as for _why_…"

She glared very nastily to her side.

Videl, who was still a bit disoriented from being unconscious, looked to the right of the screen, half expecting to see Vegeta. Who obviously was _not_ suddenly standing to the right of the screen.

Gohan spotted this, and chuckled. That earned a glare from BOTH the 'present' women.

"Yes, I suppose you _would_ find this amusing," growled Bulma, "Can't believe Vegeta told you rather than me, though."

Finally, it dawned on Gohan that she was talking about the contents of the shot Bulma accidentally administered to Videl. A few attempts at speech made Videl give up her glare and turn her attention back to Bulma.

"So?" she urged, "_Am_ I dying?"

"No…" pondered Bulma, partially to herself, "Though maybe you'll _want_ to die…"

In the background, Vegeta snorted.

"You see, the shot I gave you (which by the way, I _swear_ I thought I was giving to _Vegeta_), it makes saiyans simply not want to train for a while. It's a great help when Goten is around the house, as well as Trunks. But humans, well… According to Vegeta, it kind of… _arouses_ them."

Bulma looked at Videl very apologetic, hoping she would understand by herself.

After a few moments, she did.

"OH GROSS!" she practically screamed. At that, she turned and locked herself in what she had thought to be the bedroom, but turned out to be the bathroom. Incidentally, the bathroom _did_ have a lock, whereas the bedroom did not.

Gohan blinked. Then, he scratched the back of his head. Then, he turned around and looked at the bathroom door, behind which Videl seemed to be trying to rinse the 'poison' out of her system.

And then it dawned on him.

"She's in _mating season_?" he asked, tilting his head in sweet unknowing innocence.

"MATING - " Bulma repeated furiously. She let out an animalistic roar, took a swing at the TV screen (Gohan ducked, seeing her fist fly right at him), and then the screen showed nothing but snow.


	3. All dangers can be averted

A few minutes after Bulma destroyed the only form of communication they had, Videl decided she had successfully drained the dreaded chemical from her leg. Sure, she was feeling a bit light in the head, and perhaps the conclusion that she just had to drain a lot of blood wasn't a very _healthy_ conclusion, but hey, it worked, didn't it?

And so, Videl Satan finally gave in to Gohan's repeated whining from outside of the bathroom claiming she was more likely to kill herself than to undo the injection. Not because of Gohan's repeated whining from outside of the bathroom claiming she was more likely to kill herself than to undo the injection, but simply because she was starting to get hungry.

Upon opening the door, Gohan, who turned out to have sunk down against the control pattern, immediately stood up.

"Videl!" he exclaimed, "You came out!"

In response, Videl smiled sweetly to her friend.

"Yes, well, you know me," she joked, "I come whenever I want to!"

Gohan looked slightly confused.

"Besides," she continued, eyeing him playfully, "Can't resist nature's roaring call, now, can I?''

Now, Gohan looked _very_ confused.

Videl chuckled at his simplicity.

"My stomach is BEGGING me for food!"

Finally catching her drift, Gohan laughed, too.

"So, does this thing even _have_ a kitchen, or what?" she 'subtly' hinted.

"Oh, yeah, it's amazing!" he said, and led the way to a very small kitchen. There was no fridge, and the cupboards didn't look like they could store food for over two weeks. Somehow, Videl didn't think they'd make it to Gihutarabluodemavyndoru and back within two weeks.

"Check this out!" Gohan none-the-less said, and he opened one of the cupboards.

In truth, Videl had expected to see a lot of things. But all of what she had expected was actually food.

Instead, the cupboard was stuffed with hundreds and hundreds of capsules.

"Cool, huh?" gloated Gohan, "Of course, Bulma measured the capsules for human meals, so I'd probably run through an entire cabinet within three months, but it's still pretty neat!"

Amazed, Videl glanced around. Seven, eight, nine cabinets were crammed inside the tiny kitchen. Nine times three months, that's twenty-seven months… They could hold out for two years and three months…

No, wait, thought Videl. She had to eat, too, so it'd probably be gone after two years. Two long years of being within ten feet of each other…

Feeling the world spin, her feet suddenly betrayed her, and Gohan was only just in time to catch her.

So, besides draining the poison, all that blood-loss had even more advantages? Stretching this particular advantage, Videl nested herself deeper in the comforting and surprisingly muscular arms of her dear friend Gohan.

Wait.

Hang on.

Since when was collapsing in Gohan's arms a _good_ thing?

"Oh, NO!" she called out. Immediately upon realising her fatal error, she struggled herself free from Gohan's embrace, and ran off into the bedroom.

Immediately upon realising _another_ fatal error, she left the bedroom and ran off into the bathroom instead. After all, the bathroom _did _have a lock, whereas the bedroom did not.

And yet again, Gohan was left behind rather puzzled as to why she had to lock herself in the bathroom. This time, all attempts to drain the poison were abandoned. By the sounds of it, Videl had now taken to shoving her head under the cold tap.

"Come on, Videl!" he whined, "Not _again_!"


	4. A locked door and divine shampoo

"Videl!" Gohan whined once more, "Come on, you'll starve!"

"No, I won't!" the door snapped back, "I've got plenty of water here; I could survive for days!"

"Videl, please, just come out!" Gohan continued none the less, "I promise, even if that stuff _does_ get to you, it's okay!"

The door did not respond.

"AND I won't let you do anything to embarrass you, I swear!"

The door said nothing, except maybe the word 'OCCUPIED' that stared him boldly in the face.

Why _did_ she keep locking herself up in the bathroom? It's not like she ate anything she shouldn't have, Gohan knew. After all, she hadn't flushed the toilet for…

Gohan checked his watch.

One hour and 12 minutes! And it didn't smell bad in there, either. In fact, it smelled close to divine. He wondered what shampoo she used…

"Gohan?" Videl ventured from her spot in the tub, "You still there?"

Instantly he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, yes, I'm here…"

And drifted right off again.

His mother's shampoo always made her smell like roses, and that was a perfect description for Chi Chi. Very serene and beautiful, you just had to watch out for her thorns. Meaning, her frying pan.

Bulma on the other hand used a regular shampoo. It gave her a very practical air, and yet, there was some mystery indebted in the scent of her hair.

Gohan always believed that a woman's shampoo said a lot about her, and every now and then he stopped to think about the funny little details it always seemed to confirm.

But Videl's shampoo, it was just… Divine.

Videl snorted.

"Well, if you ran out of arguments, you might as well just go away, Gohan!"

Oh, get a grip, Gohan, thought Gohan. The only thing she inherited from the gods, was her terrible stubbornness!

"Fine!" he sighed, and he turned back to the TV-screen, that still showed snow after Bulma wrecked the visiphone, "I'll just go see if I can get a perception on this!"

To Videl, it was clear within fifteen minutes that despite Gohan's efforts, the screen refused to show something other than snow, sound different than snow does, or simply tune off.

Persistant as he was, it took Gohan a few hours to come to the same conclusion.

Deadbeat from his hard work, he treated himself to a huge dinner. Briefly he wondered if Videl would at least allow him to take a shower, but he shrugged it off. Tomorrow, perhaps. First... he had to... sleep...

Not even bothering to do his dishes, he dragged himself to the bedroom, where a kingsize bed was waiting patiently for him.

He was gone even before he thudded down on its rich pillows.

Videl on the other hand had a lot of trouble falling asleep.

Not only was her spot in the tub, where she had found the most comfortable position possible, _still_ very uncomfortable, but she was also starving to death. Okay, maybe death would take a few days, but she was starving none the less.

Maybe, just maybe, she could sneak out for just a minute...

No! She couldn't! What if she'd run into Gohan, and... _jump_ him?

But Gohan was fast asleep...

Groaning a bit from cramp she got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

She grabbed a dozen food-capsules. Surely, by the time they ran out, that stuff would have worn out, right?

Her stomach growled furiously at her.

"Yeah, allright," she whispered, "No need to bite my head off!"

Taking out one capsule, she paused.

_Why_ was she _talking_ to her _stomach_?

Shrugging it off, she clicked the capsule, and started the luxiourous meal laid out on the table in front of her.

Meanwhile, Gohan woke up.

Sorta.

Actually, his instincts noticed he had to take a leak, and dragged Gohan's sleeping form to the bathroom, depending on touch and habit.

Locking the door behind him, he took the promised leak.

Slowly, very slowly, the rest of him was starting to awaken, and Gohan vaguely recorded the sweet scent that lingered in the room. It was a bit like Videl's divine shampoo, and yet... Mixed through it was Videl's own divine scent...

He never even noticed that he was now crawled up on the soft rug that lay in front of the shower, as the divine scent lured him back to the realm of dreams.

He dreamed of Videl that night.

Such a shame that this sublime image of sweet teen romance had to be broken by Gohan's soft snoring.

A snoring that alarmed Videl, who had just piled her dirty plates on top of the huge pile left by Gohan. Concentrating, she tried to pinpoint the location of the sound. An unpleasant feeling in her stomach warned her that it _wasn't_ the bedroom, as it should have been.

Quickly she tiptoed back to the bathroom, hoping to hide out there.

She tried the door.

It wouldn't budge.

Obviously.

"Gohan? You in there?"

Gohan snored softly.

"Gohan? Open the door!"

Gohan snored a bit louder.

Videl tensed up in rage.

"GOHAN!" she roared, banging the door, "GET OUT OF THERE SO I CAN GET BACK IN!"

In response, Gohan's previously soft snores skipped to deafening, effectively building a sound proof wall around him.

She let out a last furious roar, but calmed down relatively quick.

"Well," she muttered as Gohan's snores allowed her to hear herself think again, "Fine! You take the bathroom!"

She chuckled.

"Then _I'll_ take the kingsize ultra-luxiorous oh-I-can't-wait BED!"

Wrapped by Gohan's lingering scent, Videl never slept this good.

And as Gohan dreamed of Videl, she in return dreamed of Gohan.


	5. Gohan's dream

**A/N: To prevent the initial confusion: Gohan is dreaming. He and Videl have _not_ magically reappeared on Earth. And frankly, real world could _never_ be prone to such lunacy. **

**Don't you just love the guy when he sleeps?**

**P.S.: If anyone knows the actual _name_ of the game I describe below, I would be very grateful. You _must_ agree this looks a bit weird…**

"Hey, Videl!" said Gohan as they walked hand in hand over the fairground, "There's a nice game tent over there! You see, where those chunky guys are throwing with balls at that tower of cans? Let's try it out!"

"Yeah, okay!" Videl laughed, and they ran over, smiling happily at one another.

"Ten zeni for three balls!" the owner of the tent said before they could even speak. With a knowing smile he exchanged the balls for his ten zeni with Gohan.

"I'll do it!" Videl stated, and she snatched two balls from him.

The first one flew past the tin cans with a zoom.

Gohan chuckled, but Videl was a bit pissed off. With all her force she threw her second ball.

It richly collided with the top can, which toppled off. The other nine cans never moved an inch.

"Damn!"

Gohan chuckled again.

"Here, let me try!" he suggested, and lazily tossed the remaining ball at the tin tower. They all went down instantly.

"Congratulations, sir!" the owner laughed, "You've won the grand prize!"

It felt good to Gohan to see Videl's formerly angered face lighten up to show a look of pure adoration as the man pulled out a huge teddybear.

"There you go!" he smiled as he handed the bear to Videl.

"Oh, look!" she beamed to Gohan, "Isn't he cute?"

Gohan, on the other hand, felt a sense of recognition wash over him.

"That's no teddybear…" he muttered in surprise, "That's Goten!"

Goten smirked.

"Of course it's a teddybear, silly!" Videl chuckled, and she started to tickle the furry ball of cuteness.

"Come home with me," she then said to Goten, "I think I have some clothes that'll look _adorable_ on you!"

Goten smirked some more as Videl walked off with him.

"Wait!" Gohan cried, "You can't leave me here!"

"Oh, sure I can," stated Videl, "You just go and enjoy yourself with Angela or something!"

Looking to his side, he found that Angela was indeed standing right next to him.

Angela giggled.

"Gohan…" she said, holding down her laughter, "You're wearing kiddie's underwear!"

It was like the sky came down on Gohan.

Looking down, he found that he was standing in his boxer. The rest of his well-chosen outfit had magically disappeared.

"Noooooo!" he dramatically exclaimed.

Leaving behind a _very _amused Angela, he ran off in a random direction, hoping to find his clothes back.

He opened a random door to check for his clothes.

Suddenly, he was standing in the space-ship's bathroom.

Through the blurry curtain he could make out Videl's outlines taking a shower.

Gohan never really noticed how pretty she was, but the silhouette of her naked form left him no doubt. She was gorgeous.

She paused in mid-track, and suddenly her head popped up at the side of the curtain. She tactically concealed the rest of her body.

"Oh, hey Gohan!" she richly smiled at him, "Want to try my shampoo?"

She passed him her shampoo.

'DIVINE' it read.

Curiously, Gohan opened its cap.

A bright white light spread from the bottle.

When his eyes finally got used to the brightness, he could make out that he was now inside the hyperbolic time-chamber. Somehow he had managed to get fully dressed again.

Loud and furious shouts forced him to look behind him.

His father Goku was fighting off Cell there.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted, and Cell was finally defeated.

"YEAH!" Gohan enthusiastically shouted. "WAY TO GO, DAD!"

For the first time Goku noticed his son was also there, and smiled at him.

"I AM HERCULE, THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD, AND I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS MONSTER CELL!"

Confused, Gohan spun round to see Hercule Satan buffing his muscles in front of a horde of cameramen.

A very confused Goku pointed a finger at Cell's corpse, hoping that Hercule would notice that he was already dead.

He didn't.

Roaring his infamous battle cry Hercule fired his ki-blast in Cell's direction.

Not only did it destroy Cell's already dead form, it also killed off Goku, who had been standing right next to him.

Blinded with rage, Gohan thrusted himself at Hercule.

Hercule changed shape, and suddenly Gohan found himself charging at Videl.

He skidded to a halt.

"My dad is the strongest man in the world!" Videl proudly announced, "He defeated Cell single-handedly!"

Gohan was still trying to figure out whether he should attack Videl to avenge his father's death, or just leave her be, when the scenery changed.

The pair was now standing in Gohan's kitchen, where his mother Chichi was cooking a very tasty breakfast.

"Oh, this is just _marvellous_!" Chichi cooed, "Mark my words, the pair of you are going to get married, and give me lots and lots of grandchildren…!"

Gohan felt a sweatdrop fall down the back of his head.

"Mom!" he yelled, his face red with shame, "She's _not_ my _girlfriend_!"

"Well," said Sharpener, who apparently had been there as well, "I guess you won't mind _me_ asking her out, then!"

Videl giggled.

"Okay, I'll go out with you, Sharpener!"

Chichi broke down in tears as Sharpener and Videl locked lips.

"Oh, now I'm _never_ going to have grandchildren!" she cried.

By the time Videl and Sharpener finally parted, Gohan was still staring at them, wondering what on earth Sharpener was doing in his kitchen.

Sharpener sunk down on one knee.

"Videl Satan," he romantically said, "Will you take my hand in marriage?"

"Yes!" Videl sighed, and they locked lips again.

Chichi fainted.

"Well," said Sharpener when he finally came up for air, "We're leaving on our honeymoon now. Bye Gohan! Bye Gohan's mom!"

"Bye, Gohan!" Videl waved.

They left in Videl's chopper together with a beautiful sunset.

Finally it hit Gohan what had happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he called.

Sweating heavily, he sat up in the luxurious bathroom.

He had cramps all over his body from sleeping on the floor.

Gohan moaned theatrically.

"Must've fallen asleep…" he muttered mainly to himself.

He yawned as he stretched his back.

"What a strange dream… Hercule firing a ki-blast? Impossible…"

Slowly a foul stench reached his ultra-sensitive nose.

"Ugh!" he nearly puked.

"Forgot to flush the toilet!"

He flushed the toilet.

After that, he crawled back down on the bathroom rug, and fell asleep again.

Actually going to lie in a proper bed never crossed his mind.


	6. Videl's dream

**A/N: Again, this is a dream. Videl and Gohan are still on the space-ship. Just for the record.**

Silently Videl crept through the shadow-cast forest. She had been able to resist her urges for a long time, but tonight her instincts were driving her close to insane. Shadows toyed with her, causing even her trained eyes to see things that couldn't be, simply weren't possible. Then again… She fell in that category, too, didn't she?

Finally she reached a small clearing, where a cute round little house stood, oblivious to the young girl graciously flying past its round windows.

Dismissing what appeared to be the kitchen and the living room, she stopped when she reached the first bedroom. It sported a large two-person bed, yet the elderly woman curled up in the sheets was clearly alone.

Videl waited patiently, expecting a significant other to emerge from the bathroom shortly, but no one came. Finally she remembered that the woman's significant other had been deceased for many years.

A strange rush came over her, and the next moment the last bit of vapour solidified into Videl once more on the other side of the window.

She reached the woman within seconds. Her ebony hair was spread wildly over her pillow, and the sheets had been tussled to a large heap on her legs.

Restlessly ChiChi rolled to her other side, facing Videl. A frown made her few wrinkles obvious to Videl's nightvision eyes, showing her true age.

Calm as death itself, Videl laid her hand over ChiChi's eyes. Almost immediately her features softened. Still very much asleep, ChiChi lay on her back, arms to the side, legs stretched out, as if she were a Barbie doll that knew few other positions.

Smiling a smile that never reached her cold eyes, Videl tucked her in so that she could hardly move, given she would try to move at all until dawn had long come past.

Still as quiet as the night itself Videl swept out of the room in search for the youngest member of the family, planning to give him the same treatment. But when she peered into little Goten's room, she submerged a chuckle. If Goten were to move sometime before dawn, it was probably just to scratch his nose. And that would probably be because of the two flies that were currently mating on top of it.

Yes. Goten was _far_ out.

And that brought her to the last member of the family, the one member she had been longing to visit ever since she was turned into what she was today.

Gohan.

The name itself lured a pleasant shudder across her spine.

Gohan.

She purred as the shudder returned.

Even as a human she had felt a longing for this mysterious creature. But back then, she had longed for him to hold her, cherish her, protect her, and make her feel that someone was looking after _her_ for a change.

This feeling had long passed after the change.

Now it was his saiyan blood that drew her to him, lured her into his trap he never intended on setting. And of course, the simple fact that he was drop dead gorgeous didn't help in resisting these primal urges.

Videl drifted to his slightly under-sized bed and sat down beside the sleeping teen.

"Gohan…" she whispered, and touched his beautifully tanned face.

The saiyan stirred in response, but did not wake.

"Gohan…" she whispered again.

In essence, she and Gohan were the same. Both had always been relied on to fight to protect other, even though Videl had given up this responsibility. Both of them had lost the parent that was most dear to them. And both of them were unnoticeably but most significantly _different_.

"Gohan…" she whispered once more, and finally his eyes opened to a slit.

He groaned, clearly cursing the darkness that opposed no trouble to Videl.

"Videl?" he finally asked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Gohan…" smiled Videl.

"You're back!" Gohan said astonished, and he brought a hand up to rub an eye. He never took the trouble to rub the other.

"Yes, Gohan…" Videl relished the feeling that came over her every time she whispered his name.

Different, because though both could be considered human, neither of them _was_. Gohan's father had been an alien. And since that fated night, Videl had a new father that hadn't been human himself for several centuries…

"I… I thought you died…" muttered a drowsy Gohan.

Somewhat conscious of her new low-cut outfit Videl bent over him and leaned to his ear.

Softer than any human could hear, but loud enough for his saiyan senses to make out, she whispered: "Who says I didn't?"

Before Gohan could realise the drastic change since he last met her, she tenderly nibbled his earlobe.

Both creatures purred in synch.

Ecstatic with this new experience Gohan drew her into his bed.

Videl let his hands drift freely over her body.

Much to Gohan's content she trailed kisses down his cheekbone to his neck.

He sighed on the crane of her head, his hands entangled in her raven hair.

Videl lingered on his neck, tasting his skin before she struck her willing victim.

Long canines sunk into his flesh.

"Ah!" Gohan exclaimed, and he tried to push her off.

Videl bit down harder, and started to gulp down the bitter rush of blood.

"Videl!" he gasped, already weakening under her touch.

This taste, this feeling… If only he had millions of gallons of blood, so this could last forever…

She had known and loved the taste of humans, but this saiyan blood that he sported…

She was only vaguely aware of his heart slowing to a stop.

By the time she realised he was dead, flow of his blood had stopped completely.

Slightly embarrassed by her lack of control, Videl retreated to the very darkest corner of the room, and let the new saiyan blood rush into her veins. She felt stronger now, stronger than she had ever been as a human, or ever as an almighty vampire. She felt a certain urge for blood she had never felt before. Not to drink it, not to feel it, but to spill it, lots and lots of it, until no one would ever defy Videl Satan, the devil herself.

Gohan was now most certainly dead.

Briefly Videl spread out her senses to ensure herself that ChiChi and Goten were still fast asleep. Then she moved back to Gohan's side.

"Gohan…" she whispered, carefully watching his pale features.

Instantly his eyes opened.

She smiled.

"Welcome back Gohan,"

She was going to say more, but suddenly an incredibly annoying sound jerked her from the vampire Gohan's side, out of his house.

The sound repeated, and now she suddenly found herself in a luxurious bed, still refusing to wake up.

When her cell-phone rang again, Videl abandoned her attempts to ignore it. Reaching under the soft blanket she pulled her mobile out from her pocket, and pressed 'yes'.

"Videl," she grunted into the speaker.

"_Hey Videl_, _it's Erasa!_"

**A/N: Did I disturb anyone here? I mean, it's not every day you run across a fic where Videl bites Gohan, rather than the other way around… Which is exactly why I wrote it, of course! After all, it IS Not The Saiyan This Time… Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated for about a _month_, and I promise the next chapter will come sooner. Hehe… I'm enjoying that one already…**


	7. Wake up calls and nappy time

When the cell-phone rang for the third time, Videl abandoned her attempts to ignore it. Reaching under the soft blanket she pulled her mobile out from her pocket, and pressed 'yes'.

"Videl," she grunted into the speaker.

"_Hey_ _Videl_, _it's Erasa_! _Where on earth are you_? _I checked the news_,_ there really is nothing going on_! _If you're skipping school_, _why didn't you tell me_? _Why am **I** here_?" her best friend ranted.

Videl grunted something even she couldn't make out.

"_Oh_, _okay_." Erasa replied.

"Huh?"

"_Well_, _it's okay if you overslept_," Erasa clarified, "_Wow, you must have been knock-out if Patrick couldn't get you out_…_ He's pretty good at that, isn't he_? _Well_, _usually_."

Slowly it dawned on Videl that, though she indeed was no vampire, this was not her bed. And their butler Patrick never showed in the first place, she could tell. There was no distinctive smell of tea.

"Patrick never showed," she commented.

"_Really_? _Is he sick_?"

Videl worked her memory to its limits, early as it was.

"No," she slowly started, "I'm not at home…"

No one spoke for a period of time.

Finally, Erasa gasped: "_I knew it_!"

"Huh?"

"_I knew it all along_!" her friend continued, not caring to specify _what_, "_I knew it the MOMENT I noticed both you AND Gohan were missing_!"

Videl rubbed her eyes, suppressing a yawn at the same time.

"Knew WHAT, 'rase?"

"… _You_! _And Gohan_! _Together_!"

"Yes…" Videl said testily.

Then she noticed the implications Erasa had made.

"NO! God no! Gross!"

"… _No_!"

"No! Listen, I know what it looks like, but it's NOT THAT, okay? It's NOT! We sorta… We sorta got stuck in outer space together…"

"_How sweet_!" cooed Erasa.

"No, it's not! It's terrible! I had to spend all day in the bloody BATHTUB!" Videl exclaimed furiously.

"_Aww_! _That's so romantic_! _Did you have champagne_?"

"… No. I had clothes on and no water."

"_Oh_. _So you two didn't_…?"

"No!" Videl shouted.

"_Shame_. _So where are you_? _Vegas_?"

Videl frowned, even though Erasa couldn't see.

"Like I said, we're stuck in outer space together."

"… _Yeah_… _I heard it was nice in Australia_…"

"We're not in Australia, 'rase." Videl remarked, "Bulma accidentally _locked _us into a _space pod_, and then Vegeta not so accidentally _blasted _us into _outer space_. I think we're leaving the _Milky Way _right about now."

"_Really_…" Erasa said, clearly not believing a single word.

"Really! Anyway, I think Gohan is still asleep… He's been in the bathroom all night."

"_Huh_? _I thought you said you were there all DAY_?"

"Yeah, that's true. And then I left. Now he locked himself in there."

"_What_? _That can't be good for your social skills_…"

"So?" Videl commented, "I did it too, you know."

"… _Why would you do THAT with a hunk like GOHAN on the other side of the door_?"

Yes… Why _would_ she do that? There was no shame in her jumping Gohan, none at all… After all, if she did, it wasn't her fault! She was drugged! She was completely irresponsible for her actions…

But she'd still know, right? She'd know how she snapped and lost control over herself… How could she live with herself knowing she couldn't even control her lust, let alone her love…?

Besides, Gohan would know, too. Things would never be the same again if she did anything with him, even if it were but a small kiss.

Hang on.

Why would she need to control her love? She didn't love Gohan. At all. She just had some weird chemical injected in her that made her… Well… That.

"_Well_, _don't let me spoil your fun_!" Erasa continued, "_It's great you're finally together_!"

Videl blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"_Well_, _I know you think I want Gohan for myself_, _but_… _You can have him_! _I'll just take_… _Um_… _I don't know_, _how's Jim sound_? _I should find me someone who's name is Jim_…" Erasa added as a mental note.

"Erasa! It's not like that! We're _stuck_ in outer _space_!"

"_Uh-oh_!" Erasa whispered through the phone.

"What?"

"_The professor is here_, _I've got to go_! _Have fun tonight_!"

"Yeah, thanks, see you…" Videl said, "Wait, have fun tonight? I told you, it's not like that!"

Erasa giggled.

"_You're too easy_… _Bye_!"

She hung up.

…

Right…

So…

Maybe it _was_ time she woke up…

Well… She could just close her eyes a _little_ bit…

Or not.

Making a decision, she jumped out of bed, automatically waking herself in the process.

"Breakfast time!" she exclaimed, marching off to the kitchen.

After trying a few capsules, she discovered that the yellow capsules most resembled a normal breakfast. None the less, she settled for an orange capsule, which contained a luxurious English Breakfast.

Rich scents tiptoed out of the kitchen.

Silently they flew across the training room.

One by one, the wonderful scents crawled under the door to the bathroom.

There, on the floor, they ran across a knock-out Gohan.

Though the scent of sausage attempted to knock on his head to wake him up, most of the others found themselves a nice spot to tickle.

Without properly waking him up, Gohan's saiyan senses urged him to stand up.

The scent of grey tea got scared and tightly clung on to his nose in order not to fall, but most of the other scents had the sense to fly.

Except for the scent of grey tea, all the scents dangled temptingly in front of Gohan, guiding him out of the bathroom and to the origin of these delicious scents.

Gathering himself, the scent of the grey tea came to the idea to float around the lock, before Gohan would bust through the door.

Somehow, this actually guided him to unlock the door before walking on.

… And he opened it, too.

"Huh?" Videl said, seeing him coming with his eyes closed.

Gohan made a sound that might have been mumbling, and kept walking.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she asked, suppressing the urge to grab all the food she could and take a run for it.

Gohan made another sound. Videl was pretty certain it was a grunt this time.

Stepping up to the table, the first thing he did was drain the teapot. Next, he shoved the entire plate of bacon and eggs into his mouth (minus the plate).

"Hey!" Videl exclaimed, the toast and sausages disappearing before her eyes.

While she stood up to angrily shove him away from the last of _her_ food, he ate the last of it.

"Gohan, you jerk! That was _my_ breakfast!" she shouted at him.

His stomach rumbled.

Furiously she blindly grabbed a handful of capsules from the closet, intending to lock herself in the bathroom again to eat in peace.

"Food," Gohan said, registering the capsules as 'containing food'.

"_My_ food!" yelled Videl, marching off with it.

Gohan grabbed her arm…

"Let me GO!" … and was rewarded with a well-planted elbow in his nearlyempty stomach, little as he felt it.

He snorted, turned her around roughly, and attempted to pin her to the wall. Considering they _were_ in the middle of the room, it _was_ sort of logical they crashed, resulting in Videl pinned to the _floor_ rather than the wall.

Both parties took their time to catch their breaths.

Videl, in particular, had some trouble doing this. Gohan's weight pressed down on her rather comfortably.

UN-comfortably!

Mentally she slapped herself.

Finally regaining control of her breathing _and_ herself, she noticed Gohan was heaving as heavily as before.

"… Gohan," she said, trying to sound serious, "Get off."

Subtly she hid her hand with the capsules behind her head.

Apparently not subtly enough, for Gohan found the time to deeply inhale their scent.

Videl herself couldn't smell anything from the capsules, but, well, his saiyan nose was probably more skilled at this sort of thing.

"Divine," he commented.

Despite the roaring feeling in her lower abdomen, Videl was getting scared. This was, after all, a full-grown saiyan, and she was, after all, no longer an ass-kicking vampire.

Hang on.

She _could_ still bite him.

And it _would_ still hurt as hell, wouldn't it?

She was just opening her mouth to snap at his jugular, when she suddenly remembered a very strange conversation she once had with the saiyan prince Vegeta…

"_Girl! Did he bite you yet?" Vegeta barked at Videl. _

"_My name is VIDEL!" she barked back. _

_Naturally Vegeta was not convinced, seeing how often he'd been through THAT with Woman._

"_Did he?"_

"_What the HELL are you talking about?" Videl yelled, still trying to pick a fight. _

"_No then," Vegeta shrugged, turned around, and he walked off._

"_Wait!" she called, oblivious to Vegeta's large grin as his back still faced her, "What do you mean?"_

"_The women didn't tell you?" Vegeta teased, turning around with his serious face back on._

"_No…"_

"_When mommy and daddy love each other really much…" he started. _

_Videl punched his shoulder in mock anger._

"_I meant the biting, you idiot!" _

"_Ah!" Vegeta exclaimed, clearly enjoying this temporary power over Girl, "When mommy SAIYAN and daddy SAIYAN love each other really much, they bite each other in the neck." _

_Videl raised an eyebrow._

"_You people are vampires?" she asked sarcastically._

"_No, we don't drink the –" _

_Vegeta paused._

"_Yes, we DO drink the blood, but no vampires, no. It's a bonding thing."_

"_Right…" Videl said slowly, "And then suddenly mommy has a baby…"_

_Vegeta snorted._

_"Seriously, Girl, you don't really think you can get pregnant from just BITING? Think of it as… marriage."_

Well then. If biting meant MARRYING, Videl was most definitely NOT biting Gohan.

Gohan lay down his head on her chest, getting much more comfortable than Videl would have liked… At that moment, anyway.

"Hey Gohan," she said temptingly, and she opened and threw a capsule, "Look! Food!"

Gohan didn't respond.

Videl decided to throw another.

"See? Delicious food, right there!"

Gohan still didn't so much as flinch, except maybe for his chest that steadily went up and down.

"Gohan…" she said, extending the 'han'.

In response, Gohan snored.

…

"Oh, CRAP!"

**A/N: Hah! After about two months of inactivity (sorry) I'm back with an extra long chapter! Sorta. I'm really sorry that I kept you waiting, I've been trying to write the second chapter of Opposing Allies, my pride and joy that has an amazing record of five hits and two reviews... One of which from my best friend... Next time if you're bored waiting, go read THAT! And maybe if I get another review or two (that'll double it!) I'll get some more inspiration so I can finally post the second chapter! So after you reviewed this new chapter of Not The Saiyan This Time, please review Opposing Allies as well! **


	8. Thank you So much for calling

When Gohan slowly returned from his dreams, he was very comfortable. Very comfortable indeed… Even though he had (apparently) kicked off the blanket, the mattress provided him with a luxurious peace he had never accomplished in his own bed. Or any other, for that matter.

Still halfway along dreamland, the next of his senses that awakened was his sense of smell. Anticipating a yawn, he inhaled a mysterious tincture of scents. It was almost like… hot cocoa, baked buns, roast chicken, broccoli soup (which for some strange reason he recognised as such, though he'd never encountered such a food before), and something else, mixing all of it together to a divine blend.

With the yawn, his ears opened to the sounds around him, peaceful as they were. Besides his own breathing, he was subdued by two steady drums, beating in the same rhythm.

However, in his mouth was a lingering taste of sausage and grey tea, and this perplexed near-wake Gohan.

In his dream, he had in fact eaten a grand English Breakfast, including the mentioned sausage and grey tea. How could he still taste it now, after awakening?

_Clearly_, he was still half-asleep, and the effects of the dream hadn't expired just yet.

Gohan fought to remember the rest of his dream. As he remembered it, he had chased Videl across the room with a lust he could only describe as saiyan. But that wasn't right, was it?

He was lying in bed, after all.

Slowly it hit him he didn't _fall asleep_ in bed.

The realisation was quickly followed by another, telling him mattresses didn't _breathe_.

Soon after he understood that this breathing mattress had a heartbeat, too.

His eyes shot open, to be greeted by a close-up of Videl sleeping.

Finally his sense of logic awakened as well.

He hadn't been dreaming.

He was lying _on top_ of Videl.

She was going to _kill_ him when she woke up.

Carefully he pried himself loose from a cuddle only artificial teddybears and saiyans could withstand, and forcefully diverted his attention from the sleeping angel to his stomach.

It was roaring.

Was breakfast due yet?

His stomach roared again.

_Over_ due.

As weird a combination as it was, he devoured the food scattered a few feet away. It included among other things hot cocoa, baked buns, roast chicken, and broccoli soup. The last turned out to contain cheese, as well, and tasted surprisingly nice for something mainly consisting of water and vegetables.

He was just dumping the dirty dishes in the sink with the others when a loud noise alerted him.

On instinct alone, he ran to the origin of the noise, aiming only to stop it so that Videl wouldn't wake up.

Within seconds he was in a closed off bedroom answering Videl's phone.

"Uh," Gohan attempted to say, but he wasn't able to finish the sound before he was interrupted.

"_VIDEL_,_ PUMPKIN_! _WHERE ARE YOU_? _WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME_?_ TELL ME YOU'RE ALRIGHT_!" a very concerned Hercule Satan shouted into his receiver.

In reflex Gohan held it as far away as possible. His sensitive saiyan ears now had a distinct buzz in them.

Of course, Gohan couldn't know the correct answer was: 'Would I be able to answer the phone if I wasn't?' So he couldn't be blamed for his fiasco. Not _really_.

"Whoa, Mr. Satan!" he said exasperated, "Don't worry, Videl is fine! We just –"

Gohan's second mistake was probably the use of the word 'we'. It made him an accomplice. To Hercule, it made even him _guilty_.

"_YOU'RE NOT VIDEL_!" Hercule screamed in panic, "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY_?_ VIDEL! VIDEL_, _CAN YOU HEAR ME_? _VIDEL_!"

"Mr. Satan, be _quiet_!" Gohan tried to overrule the world's 'most strongest man who defeated Cell', "She _will_ if you don't quiet down a bit! She's _sleeping_!"

Third mistake: define 'sleeping'.

"_WHAT_? _YOU DRUGGED MY BABY GIRL_?"

"No! No of course not, you idiot!" Gohan shot back.

Ouch. Mistake number four: calling the world's 'most strongest man who defeated Cell' an 'idiot'. Somehow, men who bear the title of world's 'most strongest man' don't like to be insulted for their often-present lack of brain-cells.

"She's in the other room!" he quickly talked over it.

Five mistakes and counting. The phrase 'she _went_ to the other room' would have had more success.

For a moment, the cell-phone didn't scream at him for anything. Around a quarter of a light-year away, Hercule was trying to figure out to which mistake he was supposed to respond. Then it hit him that Gohan had made a _sixth_ mistake.

"_YOU STOLE HER PHONE_!" he shouted at Gohan.

Gohan, who couldn't figure out how Hercule had come to _that_ conclusion, made another mistake. He gave Hercule time to explain. In Hercule-world, that meant he didn't deny it right away because it was _true_.

"_SHE ALWAYS KEEPS HER PHONE IN HER SHORTS_! _YOU STOLE HER PHONE_!"

Then Hercule gasped.

Mistake eight: not taking the chance to interrupt and deny it anyway.

"_YOU STOLE HER **CLOTHES**_!"

"I did _WHAT_?"

Ninth mistake: _still_ not denying anything.

"_YOU STOLE HER CLOTHES_, _YOU SICK PERVERT_!"

"Now listen here, mister!" Gohan barked at the hysteric father, "I did NOT steal ANYONE'S clothes! I don't know how your brain works, but the thought never would have even OCCURRED to me! Videl is in the other room, safe and well, just a little sick, all right? Which ALSO isn't my fault, but Bulma's! Now if you'll just CALM DOWN and SHUT UP, we'll have all the more time to figure out a way to get the hell out of this mess!"

Finally, the phone ran out of comebacks.

… In fact, that was quite good.

It's just that…

"_Hang on_…" Hercule said carefully, finally giving his vocal chords a rest, "_What mess_?"

Gohan sighed.

"We're kind of stuck here, but we're doing everything we can to get back as soon as possible."

Nice! Actually, there might be a future for Gohan yet!

"_Stuck_? _What do you mean_, _stuck_?" Hercule asked, getting a bit worked up again.

For a moment, Gohan considered telling Hercule about being stuck in outer space. Wisely, he passed the thought.

"That doesn't matter right now, what would really help is if you'd come up with a story to tell people, like school etcetera. We might be gone for more than a few weeks."

"_Right_, _that can be arranged_…" Hercule said. Then something hit him.

"_WEEKS_? _I'M NOT LEAVING MY PUMPKIN ALONE WITH A **BOY** FOR **WEEKS**_!"

Finally, something snapped inside Gohan.

"THEN YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I LIED, IT COULD VERY WELL END UP TO BE A YEAR!" he yelled back.

"_WHAT_?_ ARE YOU THREATENING ME_, _YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PUNK_? _I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY_, _I'M ORGANIZING A SEARCH PARTY_, _AND IF I DON'T FIND HER BY TONIGHT_,_ I'LL TELL MY PEOPLE TO SHOOT YOU ON SIGHT_!"

There was a strange crackle, but Gohan ignored it.

"LET THEM TRY!" Gohan roared back, knowing full well that he could bounce a bullet off his chest if he concentrated his ki, "I'LL BE WAITING FOR THEM! TELL THEM TO TAKE A RIGHT AT THE NEXT STAR! AND FOR THE RECORD, IF I _WANTED_ TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER, ALL I NEED TO DO IS ASK! THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE DAUGHTER IS SWOONING OVER ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR IDIOTIC FAN GIRLS! I WAS _GONNA_ BE A GENTLEMAN AND WAIT FOR THAT BLOODY DRUG TO WEAR OFF, BUT IF YOU KEEP IT UP I MIGHT NOT BE SO POLITE! SO _BACK OFF_!"

Panting just a little, Gohan glared at the phone, effectively keeping it from yelling back.

From behind him he heard a giggle.

Feeling caught, he spun around to see Videl leaning in the porch.

"Shame he didn't hear any of that," she remarked.

Gohan ignored her words.

Did she even know… how sexy she was standing there?

For a split second, his reason appeared and bravely attempted to tame his Saiyan side. After that split second, it crashed to the floor, its head aching.

Again Videl giggled.

"I can hear the wrong-number-tune over here," she said, winking.

That got more of a response. Gohan glared at the phone. Now that she mentioned it… it _was_ sounding a mocking tune. And, come to think of it, it had been doing so ever since Hercule last spoke.

"You know," Videl said more seriously this time, "You should let your Saiyan side out more. It's incredibly sexy!"

At that, she stalked off, leaving Gohan struggling to regain his sense of speech.

Finally, he reached a conclusion on what to say. Apparently, though Videl had plenty of cash for a phone with immense range, it didn't reach far beyond the solar system.

"So much for calling Bulma," he said, tossing away the now useless cell-phone.


End file.
